catsmusicalfandomcom-20200216-history
US Tour 4
''Cats '' opened its fourth US tour in March 1987 and ran until 1999, touring the United States as well as parts of Canada.www.ovrtur.com It was also called the "Second Bus and Truck" Tour and originated from the Los Angeles/US Tour II production. It was produced by Cameron Mackintosh, The Really Useful Company Limited, David Geffen and The Shubert Organization. Production Specifics This production had Mistoffelees singing the second verse of his song himself, and thus having the dance break come after the second verse, rather than before. The production ran without the twins, Coricopat and Tantomile. Creative Team and Crew *'Director:' David Taylor (after Trevor Nunn) *'Associate Choreographers': T. Michael Reed and Richard Stafford (after Gillian Lynne) *'Associate Scenic Designer:' Raymond Huessy (after John Napier) *'Associate Lighting Designer:' Rick Belzer (after David Hersey) *'Make-Up Designer:' Candace Carell *'Costumes' made by Parsons-Meares *'Wigs' by Paul Huntley *'Musical Director:' Jack Gaughan and Michael Huffman Tour Dates * October 1994 - Los Angeles Variety.com review, October 27th 1994 * October 1996 - 8th visit to Philadelphia Philadelphia Enquirer, October 3rd 1996 * January 1997 - Schubert Theater, Boston MA. Theater Mirror.com review, Boston * November 1998 - HoustonHouston Theatre.com review, November 3rd 1998 * Closed on January 19, 1999 in East Lansing, Michigan (?) * May 28th - June 13th, Forrest Theatre, Philadelphia * On July 7, 1999 it achieved 5,000 performances in Chattanooga, Tennessee Bombalurina US4 Wendy Walter.png|Wendy Walter Demeter US4 Patricia Everett 1.png|Patricia Everett Ascent US4.png Cast 1987 1988 Tugger Bomba US4 BK Kennelly Adrea Gibbs.jpg|Brian K Kennelly and Adrea Gibbs 1989 1990 Additional cast around 1990: * Mistoffelees - Vincent Pesce * Alonzo / Rumpus Cat - Michael Koetting 1991 tbc? 1992 Orlando Sentinel ReviewOrlando Sentinel Review, April 1992, April 1992: * Old Deuteronomy - Bill Lindner * Mistoffolees - John Joseph Festa * Gus / Growltiger / Bustopher - James Hindman * Rum Tum Tugger - Timothy Smith * Jellylorum - Leslie Castay * Grizabella - Donna Lee Marshall * Jennyanydots - Alice C DeChant * Mungojerrie - Dennis Glasscock * Rumpleteazer - Lori Lynch Los Angeles Times ReviewLos Angeles Times Review, September 1992, Sepember 1992: * Old Deuteronomy - Robert DuSold * Gus / Growltiger / Bustopher - James Hindman * Grizabella - Natalie Toro * Rum Tum Tugger - David Hibbard * Mungojerrie - Dennis Glasscock * Rumpleteazer - Lori Lynch * Mistoffolees - John Joseph Festa * Macavity - Jim T Ruttman Additional cast in 1992: * Bombalurina - Danna D'Amore * Gus / Bustopher - Alex Santoriello 1993 Victoria Tricia Mitchell US4 1992 1.jpg|Tricia Mitchell 1994 Variety.com Review, October 1994 variety.com review * The Rum Tum Tugger - Ron DeVito * Mungojerrie - Gavan Pamer * Rumpleteazer - Maria Jo Ralabate * Bustopher / Gus / Growltiger - Richard Poole * Mistoffolees - Christopher Gattelli * Grizabella - Jeri Sager * Munkustrap - Robert Amirante * Old Deuteronomy - John Treacy Egan Cast: Robert Amirante, Mary Lou Barber, Stephen Bertles, Dana Lynn Caruso, Lanene Charters, Alice C DeChant, Ron DeVito, John Treacy Egan, Helen Frank, Christopher Gattelli, Patty Goble, Kelly Groninger, Joey Gyondla, Tim Hunter, Alaine Kashian, Mike LeGatta, Stephanie Lang, Charles H Lubeck, Lyn MacDonald, Michael McCoy, Bobby Miranda, Mickey Nugent, William Patrick Dunne, Gavan Pamer, Richard Poole, Maria Jo Ralabate, Jeri Sager, Kirstie Tice, Steve Watkins, Taylor Wicker, N Elaine Wiggins, Lee A Wilkins. 1995 February 1995: * Rum Tum Tugger - Ron DeVito * Mistoffelees - Christopher Gattelli * Munkustrap - Randy Clements * Mungojerrie - Lee A Wilkins * Rumpleteazer - Maria Jo Ralabate * Grizabella - Jeri SagerPhiladelphia Enquirer review, February 1995 August 1995 CastLos Angeles Times review, August 10th 1995: *Asparagus - Andy Gale *Bombalurina - Helen Frank *Demeter - Susan Lamontagne *Grizabella - Jeri Sager *Mungojerrie - Billy Johnstone *Munkustrap - Randy Clements *Old Deuteronomy - Doug Eskew *Rum Tum Tugger - J Robert Spencer *Rumpleteazer - Maria Jo Ralabate *Sillabub - Lanene Charters *Skimbleshanks - Blair Bybee Additional 1995 Cast: * Bustopher Jones / Gus / Growltiger - William Park * Bombalurina - Lori Longstreth * 1996 October 1996: * Bustopher / Gus / Growltiger - Brian Noonan * Mistoffelees - Randy Andre' Davis * Grizabella - Jeri Sager Philadelphia Enquirer, 10/03/1996 Additional 1996 Cast: * Bombalurina - Courtney Young * Pouncival - Christopher Burks * Gus / Bustopher - Bart Shatto 1997 Additional Cast in 1997 - 1999: * Alonzo - Rudd Anderson * Alonzo - Alan Bennett * Alonzo - Matt Rivera * Gus / Bustopher - Daniel Eli Friedman * Cassandra, Bombalurina - Tamlyn Brooke Shusterman * Cassandra - Naomi Kakuk * Cassandra - Izabella Lekic * Jellylorum / Griddlebone - Jean Arbiter * Victoria - Missy Lay Zimmer * Unknown Role - David Spangenthal References Category:Productions Category:Article stubs